best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen
Call Me Maybe is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen. The song was released on September 20, 2011, as the first single for both her albums Curiosity and Kiss. This song was received extremely positive reviews from critics due to how catchy it is and what it's about. It sent Carly Rae Jepsen into fame Lyrics: I threw a wish in the well Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell And now you're in my way I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this But now you're in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night, wind was blowing Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Your stare was holding Ripped jeans, skin was showing Hot night, wind was blowing Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right at you, baby But here's my number, so call me maybe Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy But here's my number, so call me maybe And all the other boys try to chase me But here's my number, so call me maybe Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad So call me maybe Why It Rocks: #The beat is so awesome. #The lyrics are very well written. #The music video is also really good. Bad Qualities: # It was very overplayed. Videos: Category:2010s Category:Music Videos Category:Internet memes Category:Pop Category:Just Dance songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome Category:2012